1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to the general art of generating a signal or signals for controlling the frequency of operation of a transmitter and/or receiver in communications systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art for which my invention has been developed, the use of digital synthesizers to provide frequency references in communications equipment has involved programming and display which expressed operations in terms of frequency. However, in the ever expanding citizens band applications, the channels available are expressed in channel numbers relating to predetermined frequencies. Further, such prior art devices where they have attempted to accomplish this conversion from channel number to frequency, have required the use of expensive and complicated code conversion techniques which have proved satisfactory to accomplish the ends but because of the manufacturing complications and expense, have proven generally unsuitable.